SUMMER WARS: Reality's Romance
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: Neither of these boys take defeat lightly, in reality or in the cyber world of OZ. So at age thirteen, these two will meet and will bring everything they've got into the ring. What will they gain from this? Yaoi/shota, KazumaXOc, rating will go up.


Ah '_Summer Wars'_, It kicked **_so much _**ass, and I loved every character **_so much_**!

I finally saw it a few days ago and I just couldn't contain my excitement. Kazuma-kun and Kenji-kun where just so damn adorable! Well here's my fluffy, cyber-nerdy, _yaoi_ filled story!

**Warning:** Contains yaoi/temporary shota/BoyXBoy love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summer Wars. I only own Akihiro Inoue and family.

A Special thanks to my personal friend _**axylurvesu**_ for beta reading this for me! I'll see you at school~

* * *

_SUMMER WARS: Reality's Romance_

_Chapter 1- Obvious Foreshadowing_

In the bustling cyber world or OZ, practically dozens of hundreds of avatars, big and small, flocked towards a large battling arena. They were all there only to see the rising star of the OZ Fighting Arena. Also to see how easily he would finish it.

In the middle of the surrounded battle ring, a tall and lean, emerald green Lion avatar stood confidently over the typical looking ninja avatar, who was struggling greatly to even get up onto his knees. The green lion looked down at his fallen opponent, smirking softly to himself as his yellow green mane blew in the artificial wind of OZ. He shook the hair out of his face, causing the sharp, gold dangling earring of his, to glint in the light.

"Come on, man," the emerald lion said loudly, his voice brimming with amusement as he watched the ninja continue in his attempt to raise himself up until he failed and collapsed back onto the floor.

The lion stretched one of his arms over his head and cracked his back, his muscles bunching under the tight, long sleeved, magenta colored shirt. Yawning loudly, he involuntarily showed his sharp canines, "Dude, this is sad. Just give up already and save yourself the embarrassment." He muttered, still grinning confidently.

His adversary slowly raised his head enough so that he could glare up at his tormentor; virtual blood trailed down over his eyes and stained his face mask. "N-…ever…" he gasped weakly.

With an exaggerated sigh the jungle cat walked the few steps closer towards the body, his long, green tail trailing behind him and his bare green feet, wrapped in bandages, slapped softly against the white, battle arena flooring. He nudged his challenger with his foot until he was lying on his back with the lion leaning over him, smiling goofily at the fallen man.

"Are you sure, bro? 'Cause we can finish this right now," the lion suggested, soundly oddly casual.

The green cat received a weak, squinty eyed glare. The ninja wheezed and gasped, "B…ring….i-it…on…"

With a soft laugh, the lion stood up straight with his hands on his hips. "Well alrighty then! So let me ask you this; do you want to end it by foot or knuckles?"

His rival simply grunted.

The cat feigned surprised delight, "It's **_my_** choice then? Great!" Reaching into one of the pockets of his baggy, orange Boxer's shorts, he pulled out a pair of large brass knuckles. After slipping them onto his hands and making sure they were adjusted properly, he hauled the other avatar easily off the floor. Raising one of his fists back, he smiled menacingly at the limp opponent. "Well then," he began dangerously, quiet, "let's finish this."

With that, his brass knuckle covered fist soared thought the air until it collided with the weak avatar's face with astonishing strength, sending him out of the lion's hands. The lion watched as the limp body flew high into the air, out of the arena circle and out of sight.

"_K.O.!"_ An automated voice echoed, "**_SUPER AKI _**_IS THE WINNER!_"

After looking at the large red and orange pop up in front of him, Super Aki threw both fists in the air, giving out a victorious roar towards the sky. Thus the crowd practically blew up; they jumped and screamed with their uncontrolled excitement for the winner.

_" Yeah! Super Aki!"_

_"That was nothing for you, Super Aki!"_

_"Kick ass, Super Aki!"_

_"You did it again! Whoooo!"_

Hearing and reading all of the cheers of his fan's avatars , Super Aki held his arms up at his sides as if he was soaking in the applause. "Yeah!" He howled with wild excitement. "_Who's ya'lls hero_?"

The crowd chanted, "**Super! Aki! Super! Aki! _SUPER! AKI!_**"

Said avatar returned the crowds' cheers by giving another feral-like roar to the sky, practically feeding their enthusiasm.

- **_In the Unites States of America; New York, New York _**-

The thirteen year old, American boy pumped his fist excitedly into the air. "Aw yeah! Super Aki for da win!" He beamed at his computer monitor in his brightly lit bedroom. His blue-green eyes scanned the screen as he clicked and responded to all of the praise filled messages he was getting from people. He spun his computer chair happily, back and forth as he answered some more messages. Most of them from people that saw the fight and some of them were just from people who he was friends with. The vicious banging of fists on the door, made the boy jump, his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh hell," he cursed as he watched the door rattle under the force of the blows.

"_AKIHIRO!"_A young man's voice rumbled from the other side of the door. _"God dammit, Akihiro! You killed me! You fucking killed my avatar again!" _The man hollered, obviously outraged.

Swallowing the fear that was creeping in his throat, Akihiro grinned nervously. He was safe as long as his brother Hiroki stayed on the other side of that door-barrier. "Damn straight I did! You know that you seriously suck at fighting right? Super Aki didn't even break a sweat!" This didn't say much for him at that moment. Akihiro wiped the thin layer of sweat that was beginning to bead off of his forehead.

"Hiroki Inoue! Stop that racket! The neighbors will hear!"

an older woman's, his mother's, voice was heard from down the hall.

Ceasing his assault on Akihiro's door, his brother yelled back at their mother. "_Well tell this little punk to stop humiliating me in front of all of OZ!"_

"_I can't believe that you're so upset about something as trivial as that!" _His mother huffed, causing Akihiro to lean back in his chair, smirking satisfactorily at the door. "_He's only thirteen. Do you know how old you are, hmm? You're **nineteen**! Act your age!"_

Despite wanting to continue listening to his brother get scolded, the _ping! _from his computer grabbed his attention. Looking at the screen he saw that he had a message. "It's probably more fan-mail," Akihiro said, his words dripping with arrogance. Clicking it open, he read the text;

_'Fight me sometime if you think you're so great.'_

Akihiro eyed the text, feeling a tad bit insulted by the message. _'Ouch,' _he thought sourly. Why would someone send him something like this? Sure it wasn't straight up rude, but it obviously had subtext. Everyone loved him! There was no reason to be anything but friends with the awesome Akihiro (or Super Aki).

Akihiro searched to see who it was from. He looked at the top of the cyber message and saw that it said "_Sent from King Kazuma_"…Who the hell was King Kazuma?

A soft knock on his door shifted Akihiro's attention for the umpteenth time in that hour.

"Aki? Aki sweetie, go to bed," his mother cooed from the hall. "You need to be ready for our flight tomorrow."

Akihiro nearly let out a pain filled groan. He'd almost forgotten, it was a week away from summer vacation and his family suddenly decided that it would be a great idea to pull him out of school so that they could visit the rest of their family in Ueda, Japan. He hadn't been there for almost 9 years and his relatives felt as though America had tainted his Japanese roots.

"Yeah, ok mom," he said as he rolled his eyes. Turning back to his computer, Akihiro minimized the message and logged out of OZ for the night. Running a hand through his spiked, bleached blond hair, the teenager looked out of his bedroom window. He was staring longingly at the bright, tall buildings. A small smile gradually made his way onto his face. There was no place else that he loved more than New York. He loved the enormous amounts of people, the bright lights, the smells, the sounds, everything. This trip to his homeland was going to suck, it would be different if it was the bustling city of Tokyo or something, but it's not. _It's Ueda_. Which means nothing but grass and hill tops.

Akihiro folded his arms behind his head, leaning farther back in his chair. "Man," he pouted at the window, "this is gonna be the suckiest summer ever in the history of sucky summers."

* * *

I literally wrote this entire thing in like, one day. I'M UNSTOPPABLE! XD

I'm also already in the midst of writing chapter two and I hope that people will review so that I can post it~


End file.
